


Split Second Decisions (and Why they Don't Always Suck)

by SpaceKase



Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Category: I Feel Sick (Comic), Johnny the Homicidal Maniac
Genre: Edging, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26804776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceKase/pseuds/SpaceKase
Summary: Evidently it was different with Tenna. It was all right when it was her.Written for Kinktober.Day 3: Fisting | Medicalplay |Orgasm denial
Relationships: Devi D./Tenna
Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955086
Kudos: 8
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Split Second Decisions (and Why they Don't Always Suck)

**Author's Note:**

> My fanfic library, up to this point, has only had M/M, M/F, and M/M/F. It's all kind of a sausagefest.
> 
> This simply won't do. 
> 
> Am still on a JTHM kick, and remembered that I ship Devi x Tenna like burning. So here you all are!
> 
> As always, I've done my best to tag everything accordingly. But in case I missed anything, please let me know.

It was all a spur of the moment thing. That was it. 

Devi and Tenna were watching TV in their shitty motel room they'd rented after that incident with their neighbor's psychic fat. They'd bought a bottle of tequila and some greasy chips, and were laughing and being stupid, just having a grand old time.

It was the most Devi had smiled in a long, long time. It was the happiest she'd felt in a long, long time.

She turned to look at her friend, whose smile reached her eyes. The light of the television made her dark skin shine and her eyes light up.

And before she knew it, her lips were on hers. 

It took a few seconds to realize just what she'd done. Devi's eyes widened as she scrambled away from Tenna. "I...uh..." she cleared her throat. "Sorry."

Tenna slipped her fingers under Devi's chin and gently tilted her face up so their eyes could meet. "Why?" she asked. "Do you hear me complaining?" 

That was the moment that changed everything for them. Weeks later, they managed to scrounge up enough money to get a shitty one bedroom apartment to share. 

"You're the only person in the world I'm willing to share my living space with," she told Tenna as they lay on the mattress they'd placed on the floor. It was queen-sized; enough room for both of them, but also the largest the tiny space would allow.

"Aw, thank you! I'm so flattered!" It was hard to tell if Tenna was being sarcastic or genuine. The other woman approached life with so much enthusiasm that it almost got annoying. 

Almost. 

"Seriously. If every other person in the world died tomorrow, and you and I were the only two alive? I'd be okay with that." Devi knew that Tenna was used to her dark sense of humor by this point; she'd joked about killing her before when she got on her nerves or encouraged her to get out of her comfort zone, and she'd always taken it with ease. 

The fading smile and widening of her green eyes told Devi that Tenna knew she was serious. Because nobody else knew her half as well. "Devi..."

Feeling like the moment was right, Devi kissed her. As if she'd been doing it her whole life, Tenna tilted her head at just the right angle to allow Devi access. 

Emboldened, Devi turned and climbed on top of Tenna. It gave her better access to her. 

Tenna didn't seem to have any complaints about this, either. With a moan, she wrapped her arms around Devi's neck just as her tongue slipped between her lips. 

If anyone had told Devi years ago that she'd one day find herself here, making out with her best lady friend like a horny teenager, she would have laughed in their faces. For so long, she thought that she didn't care for women enough to give up on trying to find the right guy.

Evidently it was different with Tenna. It was all right when it was her. 

It didn't go any further that night. Once they were finished, they fell asleep in each others' arms, hair mussed and clothing rumpled. Devi had never been a morning person, but waking up with Tenna's adorable sleeping face right next to hers made her smile completely involuntarily. 

_What are you doing to me?_ Devi didn't know; it frightened her a little, but more than anything, she wanted more of this new, exciting feeling.

They moved slowly. That had been one of many, many problems with her past relationships. Her dates would poop their pants, or be serial killers, or zombies, or else they would just move way too fast. That last one was considerably less traumatic than the others, but it was still annoying. 

Tenna was annoying, but in a way that made Devi feel a lot less suicidal and homicidal. She suspected that it was because they were so different; Tenna was an extrovert, Devi was an introvert. Tenna was a social butterfly; Devi preferred to keep to herself, even before the incident with Nny. 

Their differences were a good thing; Devi had always been impatient. It seemed that had only gotten worse in the last few years. Tenna was far more patient than her. 

Tenna had been there for so long, listening to her bitch and moan about her love life and the idiots at work and the painting of that damned doll that spoke to her. She'd been there to offer advice or just agree with whatever she thought at the time. Remembering what Devi had told her about Nny and how the police wouldn't believe her or help her and how Tenna's response had been "Fuck the police!" made her smile.

Tenna was exercising that patience right now, in this new chapter of their lives. Devi suspected that she wanted to move faster. 

But she didn't say so. Any time Devi would stop and say "I'm sorry, I'm just not--" Tenna would assure her that it was fine. 

"What did I do to deserve you?" Devi asked her one night as they lay in bed. 

"You were just being you," Tenna assured her with a smile. "I wouldn't be here if I didn't love you."

The 'L' word was one that Devi had always had a tricky relationship with. It was all so much; it held such weight and gravity.

Tenna stroked her cheek, bringing her out of her own head. "You don't have to say it back," she said. "I just want you to know."

Devi didn't cry, thank you very much. And she certainly didn't lean back in to kiss her in order to hide the tears in her eyes.

It was about a month later that Devi decided that it was time.

They sat on a ratty old couch that had been on someone's front lawn, clearly there for some bulk trash pickup day, watching some made for TV movie on a television that still had an antenna. 

Neither of them were watching it. Or at least, Devi wasn't; she was far too distracted by Tenna draped across her lap, mismatched sock-wearing feet on the one side of Devi's thighs, her rear on the other side. Tenna's head rested on one of her shoulders, her warmth utterly distracting. 

It was another spur of the moment thing. Devi took a deep breath and let her left hand, currently on Tenna's stomach, slide down. _Thank God I cut my nails last night_ , she thought.

"Devi?" asked Tenna, green eyes wide. 

"Is this okay?" Devi let her fingertips linger at the waistband of Tenna's cargo pants. 

Tenna bit her full lip before nodding. "I trust you." 

_Okay...here goes..._ Devi slipped her hand beneath the waistband of Tenna's pants, beneath the waistband of her panties, and through the black curls that were growing down there. 

"Sorry," Tenna said with a light laugh, "if I'd known this was where the night was going, I would've shaved."

Devi rolled her eyes. "Please; I'm one of those artsy girls. You think I care about that?" She'd gone through a phase in college where she'd refused to shave any part of herself. She'd even dyed her armpit hair green to match her hair, once. 

"Hee. Okay." Devi wasn't sure if Tenna was giggling because she was nervous, too, or if she was just one of those people who got naturally giggly during sex. Either way, Devi wasn't complaining; it was irritatingly cute. Really, that was the word that Devi would use to describe Tenna, when she wasn't being annoying or obnoxious.

"You're so cute, you know that?" She whispered in Tenna's ear.

"Aw, thanks. You're not so bad yourse-EEhl uhh..." Devi suspected that her fingers had found their target. Experimentally, she pressed down on Tenna's clit. The hitch in her girlfriend's breath told her she was doing something right.

"You like that?" she murmured as she began to stroke. She'd touched herself before; she knew what she liked. It appeared that Tenna liked it, too, because what came out of her mouth couldn't be called a word, but more of a strained moan.

"Good," Devi murmured as she continued. Tenna was growing wet around her fingers; Devi wondered how she would smell, how she would taste. She could discover that later, though; she was comfortable and content where she was right now, with Tenna gasping and trembling in her lap. 

Tenna was gripping Devi's shirt with a strength she'd never known the other woman had. "You deserve this, you know," Devi continued as she pressed back down. "You're always taking care of me...kinda nice, taking care of _you_ for a change."

"Oh God..." Tenna whimpered. "Devi, I'm gonna..."

An idea hit Devi right then and there in that split second. She removed her fingers from Tenna's clit and held her hand away from her cunt. 

Tenna blinked rapidly, clearly trying to make sense of what had just happened. "Devi? What the Hell?" 

Devi kissed her cheek. "Not yet," she whispered. "I want this to last, don't you?"

Tenna gaped at her, completely silent for once. 

"Do you trust me?" 

The look of disbelief on Tenna's face slowly gave way to one of intrigue. "Yes," she finally said. "Course I do." 

"Gonna need you to work with me," Devi whispered as she went right back to that wet pearl of flesh between Tenna's legs. "You have to tell me when you're close. Otherwise this isn't going to work." 

"Okay, fine, just..." Tenna was brought back to incoherent moaning and whimpering as Devi began to stroke again. "God...you're so mean, Dev..."

Devi only smiled. "I know." It took longer this time, nearly five minutes; Devi tried to keep it interesting, testing out different pressures and directions. Finally, though, Tenna whimpered "I'm close, I'm..." She didn't try to hide the frustrated whine as Devi stopped cold yet again. "You _bitch_..." 

Devi couldn't help chuckling. "Didn't you you knew how to talk dirty." 

"I have a lot of talents, okay, you have _no_ idea." Tenna was pouting, legitimately pouting, and it was so fucking adorable that Devi kind of wanted to die. 

The third time around, Devi decided that her cruelty had stopped being fun. The building up she'd been doing was effective; it must have taken less than a minute for Tenna to cum with a loud "FUCK!" Devi kept stroking her through the aftershocks, holding tight with her other hand as Tenna panted and shivered. 

She brought her hand away completely soaked. "You okay?" she asked.

Tenna nodded. "Jesus fucking Christ, Devi..." she sighed. 

A smile made its way onto Devi's face. She kissed her yet again. "I love you too, Tenna."


End file.
